


Humidity

by kayjaylew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character designs based on the end credits scenes, M/M, No Beta, Oops, Post-Canon, SHEITH - Freeform, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjaylew/pseuds/kayjaylew
Summary: Keith will always be there for Shiro, no matter what life throws at them.Set a few years after season 8, Keith helps Shiro move his ex-husband's belongings.





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just mindlessly coping with the end of the series. This has spoilers for season 8!  
> Don't forget to show the creators some love; they deserve it for the beautiful show that they gave us. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

It was too hot outside. Keith was never really a fan of humidity, but recently, he’d been tolerating the insufferable weather more than normal due to unforeseen circumstances.  
“Hey! Can you help me move the piano? I can’t get a good enough grip to get it over the ridge of the door.”  
Keith craned his neck to look behind him, only to see Shiro grappling at the bottom of a solid-looking mahogany piano. He huffed out a small laugh and briskly walked over to help the poor guy. He moved to the opposite end of the instrument and motioned at Shiro to hold onto the other side.  
“Three, two… one!” It was definitely heavier than it looked, and Keith immediately regretted laughing at Shiro. “Since when do you play the piano?” Keith gritted while spitting his long black hair out of his mouth. He should have put it into a ponytail like Shiro suggested earlier, the bastard. “I don’t,” Shiro panted, “Curtis does.” The younger man went silent. Thankfully, his lack of response was excused due to the effort required to set down the piano on the walkway by the front door of Shiro’s suburban home.  
It had been a rough couple of months, and Keith could see it in the bags under Shiro’s eyes, and also in the way the white-haired man’s posture was sagging a little too much to be considered relaxed.  
“Where is Curtis, by the way?”  
Shiro rubbed at his chin awkwardly, disturbing the small amount of stubble there. “He’s at his brother’s place until he can find a new place.” Keith rolled his eyes. “He can’t even be bothered to help you move his own stuff?” Shiro’s metal arm moved to its usual place on Keith’s shoulder. “There’s been a lot to deal with recently, and he has enough on his plate. I offered.” “And you don’t have enough on your plate?” Keith spat angrily. Shiro sighed and looked down at the younger placatingly. “I know it’s a lot to process, but I’m not the one who has to deal with moving all of my belongings to a completely new area. Moving is surprisingly stressful, especially after you’ve been in a place for a good few years.” Once again, Keith was silent. He knew all of that already, but-  
“Well why are you even getting divorced in the first place if you’re basically just continuing on like normal?”  
The tentative smile slid off Shiro’s face, only to be replaced by a melancholy expression that half-galra couldn’t quite place. “I mean, isn’t ‘normal’ the best way to go about things?” the man murmured, his fading scar wrinkling as he twisted his mouth into a grimace that was probably meant to be a reassuring smile. Shiro silently turned around to pick up another box to place into the small moving van. “The rest of the guys are coming by in about an hour to help out, hopefully we can all try to tackle moving the piano into the actual van?” Keith wanted to say more but held back. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault that his relationship ended the way it did.  
It had been maybe five years since Shiro and Curtis has gotten married and moved further east of the garrison, and five years of Keith struggling to maintain some semblance of control over his emotions towards the pair. Keith should have been the person happiest for Shiro, and yet-  
“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.” Shiro turned around from his place by the van to look at Keith and smiled a genuine smile. “Don’t worry, you didn’t bring up anything that wasn’t true. If anything, it’s because this was our ‘normal’ that we knew things needed to end.” Keith waited patiently for him to continue. Shiro was silent for a few moments before turning back to walk into the house to retrieve more boxes. Keith quickly followed after him. Another twenty minutes passed of stiff quiet, only disturbed by the rustle of the cardboard as their contents were disturbed by the pair’s movements. Only after a good majority of Curtis’s belongings were moved out did Shiro call for a break. Grateful, Keith plopped down on the living room’s couch and loudly groaned as he popped his joints. Shiro laughed. “Lemonade?”  
-  
They were flipping through old reruns of the cartoon based on their experiences, laughing every time a gross inaccuracy appeared. “They definitely nailed Lance,” Keith joyfully snickered, and Shiro giggled along. “I thought that they portrayed you most accurately, what with your ‘action hero’ persona and your dashing fighting skills.” The younger man put his head in his hands put pf embarrassment. “I hate seeing myself played on screen like that. It’s so embarrassing!” Siro nudged him with his human shoulder. “I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cool. But, I will say that I think the real you is way better.” Behind his hands, Keith turned red, and he stood up. “I’m gonna go refill my drink.” Shiro hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes turning back to the screen.  
Keith moved quickly to the kitchen, and immediately turned on the faucet to splash some water in his face. Get it together dumbass,he thought to himself. After standing at the sink for a few minutes trying to will his blush away, he moved to the fridge to retrieve the lemonade. While he wasn’t necessarily a fan of sweet things, he’d always enjoy something Shiro made. He tried to walk into the living room as quietly as possible, his feet lightly brushing over carpet. He wasn’t trying to sneak, per se, but he didn’t want to disturb Shiro, who was finally looking comfortably relaxed.  
He was aging well, Keith noted. While yes, there a few more wrinkles on the corners of his eyes, Shiro could still easily pass off as younger than 30 (not to say anyone would ever mistake him for a boy.) His scar was fading, but the silvery tissue was still prominently visible, only partially covered by his black-rimmed glasses. Shiro’s stubble made him look more ruggedly handsome than ever, as Keith was painfully made aware of the first time Shiro decided to grow it out a little. Underneath the T-shirt Shiro was wearing for the sake of moving furniture, his muscles were prominently featured. While perhaps not as trim as he once was, Keith knew that Shiro still maintained his body for the sake of habit, on top of trying to keep the balance of his body equal due to his robot arm. Since his Atlas days, Shiro opted to replace his arm with something simpler and lightweight, more reminiscent to a common prosthetic, though he kept his floating one at the ready, just in case.  
Keith sat back down on Shiro’s left side. He noted that Shiro’s arm was behind him, resting on top of the couch; Keith could feel its warmth as though it was coming from a space heater.  
“It’s a shame how they portrayed her.” Keith looked towards where Shiro’s line of sight was directed. On the screen was a blond animated Princess, similar only to the real thing in name. Keith grunted. It was a pitiful representation of one of their truest friends. “Have you heard anything from Lance recently?” Shiro grinned and looked over at Keith. “Actually, he’s going to be one of the guys coming over to help, along with Matt and Pidge, and also maybe Colleen, who knows.” His smile turned wicked. “You’d better hide your hair if she comes over, you saw what she did to Matt.” Keith subconsciously tugged on a strand of it that had fallen on his cheek. “It’s fine how it is, even if it does get all stringy in this stupid weather.” Shiro let out a full body laugh at that. “I know, and I like it, I’m just giving you a heads up in case she does come running at you with a pair of scissors.” Keith chuckled along at the visual, and snarked right back, aiming for some sort of deflection from Shiro’s compliment. “Alright old-timer, enough of your nap. Let’s get back to work.” Shiro pouted and leaned forward in mock confrontation. “Stop calling me old, I’m only thirty-one, which is not much older than you!” Keith groused. He was painfully aware of that.  
“But you know…” Shiro paused.  
“I think I do owe you an explanation. I know I’ve been sort of… quiet with the whole situation.” Keith rapidly shook his head in denial. “No! I totally get it! You don’t have to–” “I want to.” Both parties stilled at the declaration. Shiro sighed heavily, and slumped back into the couch.  
“Curtis and I… well, we were good together. He’s a sweet, smart guy, and he’s funny, too. He knew when to bring me down from my highs, and up from my lows. I really liked him, and I think that in another reality,” Shiro laughed, “we might have stayed together. All things considered though, we just… got the timing wrong. Who knows.” The man cast his eyes down. “We were good together, but that was it. Our relationship with each other wasn’t progressing. It was stagnant. Not ‘boring’ exactly, it just wasn’t… what either of us needed in the long run.” Keith nodded along, vaguely understanding. Being Shiro’s best friend, he was there for almost the entire duration of the relationship, save the times he needed to be gone to help out others throughout the universe. He knew Jacob to be witty and sarcastic, but always ready to be soft if Shiro needed it. He’s a good man. He was happy that he made Shiro happy.  
If only that was enough. Keith took a deep breath, and tried to hastily gather his thoughts.br /> “Look... I’ve loved you for a long time, Shiro.”  
Shiro startled from his reverie.  
“What?”  
Keith grimaced, but he pressed forward.  
“Look, I know I’m not the best at comforting words. I’m most at ease when I’m able to express myself through actions, not words. The thing is though, I know you, and I know why you and Jacob didn’t work, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is, I’m always planning on sticking around. I’m really sorry if I made things awkward between us, I just thought you needed to know.”  
Shiro didn’t move for a while, his eyes wide and soft, his mouth slightly parted. He looked away from Keith and bit his lip.  
“Dammit.”  
Now it was Keith’s turn to startle.  
“Huh?”  
Shiro covered his face with his hands.  
“Keith, are you serious? You, like, love me? Like in what way?” The younger man was getting hesitantly defensive. “I don’t know? Probably romantic right? At least it has been for the past few years?” Shiro looked up and whined. “I thought you said I was a brother to you!”  
“Look, I’m sorry if it’s weird for you, I just – ”  
“Me too!”  
Keith paused.  
“’Me too’ what?” Shiro grasped Keith’s hand desperately with both of his own. “Keith, me too! Since the Blade trials!” The half-galra gaped at the man in front of him. “Are you serious?” Shiro sighed long-sufferingly and flopped backwards onto the couch. “Of course, it took me getting divorced for this to come out.” Keith was still too in shock processing the insane turn of events to respond competently. Then, the doorbell rang.  
“Shiro! Keith! You’re not already too tired from moving a tiny piano, are you?” It was Lance and others.  
Keith rolled his eyes and dusted off imaginary dirt from his pants. He stood up and called back: “Tiny? I bet you can’t even push that thing half an inch forward.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Keith started walking towards the sound of Lance’s loud voice but stopped by Shiro’s still frozen form on the couch. He bent over and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s shocked mouth. “We have a lot to talk about after these guys leave,” He whispered. He straightened up and moved to let the others in.  
He was prepared for anything that was going to happen. After all, now he and Shiro would be together through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell it's been a while since I've written anything? I can.  
> Anyways, sorry for the weird formatting (thanks ao3) and fast pacing towards the end, I just wanted to get this out there. Also, I'm choosing to believe that Allura will come back to them someday, and she and Lance can have a wonderful rest of their lives together.  
> Thanks again for reading! I've forgotten how much I enjoy creating stories!
> 
> Leave a comment and we can scream about Voltron together (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾


End file.
